Guarding the Master Emerald
by Werehog20
Summary: (Oneshot) The task of guarding the Master Emerald was given to OC Bedwyr so Knuckles could get a day off, but things quickly spiral out of control!


**Guarding the Master Emerald…**

It was another weekend as Bedwyr yawned and woke up in a cabin on Angel Island, his new cabin which Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles made him so he had a proper home while he stayed in Mobius. It was a modest cabin that had the basic necessities and was located on one of the many jungle-filled paths between the Master Emerald Alter and Hydrocity. "That was some adventure yesterday…" muttered Bedwyr as he rubbed his eyes, "Sonic? Tails? Aquarion?"

"Good morning Sir Bedwyr…" muttered Aquarion tiredly as Bedwyr opened his eyes and looked around, "Hm, I remember Sir Sonic and Tails left at dawn… Knuckles should still be around, so let's check the Alter."

When Bedwyr walked up to the Alter, he found Knuckles standing vigilantly next to the Master Emerald, not noticing him until he greeted him, "Hello!"

"Wa!" cried out Knuckles, raising his fists, poised to fight before he saw it was Bedwyr, "Geez Bedwyr, don't you see that I'm guarding the Master Emerald here?!"

"Sorry, I just wanted to see what's up…"

"Well all that's up is me standing here and keeping a watch out to make sure nobody takes the Emerald; I've been up since sunrise…" said Knuckles before yawning and taking a drink from a large coffee mug with a symbol of "Chaos K" on it.

"Don't you get bored while Sonic is off traveling the world?"

"*Sigh* The lucky bastard gets to travel the world while I, the only echidna left on Mobius, am left here alone…"

"Oh… How about Sir Bedwyr & I watch over the Emerald for you while you take the day off?" offered Aquarion.

"I can't; it's my duty to protect the Emerald…"

"We insist, right Bedwyr?"

"Sure..." muttered Bedwyr un-enthusiastically before being hit in the side by Aquarion's hilt, "I mean of course Knuckles!"

"Ok then!" shouted Knuckles, already driving off in his Red Rock Bike Extreme Gear while wearing a Hawaiian Shirt and Emerald-rimmed Sunglasses, "Emerald Coast, here I come!"

After Knuckles left Bedwyr sighed, sat down, and asked, "Now what Aquarion?"

"Now we stand up and act as a guard! … For how long again?"

"All day…"

"Oh…"

* * *

**Knuckles**

"Woo!" shouted Knuckles as he drove his Red Rock on the beach, recklessly raising sand and performing tricks on some of the ledges, "About time I get a day off to kick back and relax-"

"What the hell?!" shouted Shadow as Knuckles had driven back onto the street and crashed into Shadow's GUN motorcycle by accident, "Oh, it's the gullible echidna… Aren't you supposed to be guarding the Master Emerald?"  
"Yeah but Bedwyr is filling in for me today to give me a day off."

"Using the new guy as your errand boy? I remember when they did that to me when I first joined GUN… *Shudder* Anyways, since you're here, how about a little race on our motorcycles?"

"Isn't that against the law Shadow?"

"Knucklehead, I AM the law here! So how about it? Winner buys the first round of drinks at Club Chaos."

"It's on!" shouted Knuckles as people started to gather near the road as Shadow & Knuckles in their motorcycles lined up. Suddenly Jet, Mighty, and Rouge showed up in their own Extreme Gears (Mighty was riding a rusted, beat-up motorcycle).

"If it's a race, I'll blow all of you away!" cried out Jet.

"Free beer?! Count me in!" said Mighty eagerly.

"It's rare to see Knux away from MY Emerald, which I would go for, but I can't pass up being in a club with him…" teased Rouge with a wink to Knuckles.

"Grrr… Well good luck with that bat-girl!" shouted Knuckles as he took off with everyone else in pursuit.

* * *

**Bedwyr**

"How long has it been Aquarion?" sighed Bedwyr as he sat down and slouched.

"Judging by the Sun, about three hours," answered Aquarion, "Don't slouch and don't take your eyes off of the Emerald!"

"Or what? It's not like anyone is going to steal it or… Something… Oops… " muttered Bedwyr as he saw Eggman fly off in the distance in his Egg Mobile with the Master Emerald hooked onto it.

"Oops indeed! Now go after him Bedwyr!"

"I know Aquarion!" Bedwyr shifted into Cavalier Form and took off in pursuit of Eggman through the dense jungle of Angel Island, taking care of not losing his footing from the faster yet trickier high route. "Eggman, stop and hand over that Emerald!"

"Or what knuckle… head?" Eggman started to taunt before stopping and doing a 180 to look at Bedwyr, "Hey, you're not that knuckleheaded buffoon!"

"And you're not the owner of that gem so return it!" shouted Aquarion.

"Let's see if you have what it takes to take it from me! Go my Fire Breath Robots!" At this moment an army of Fire Breaths came and started to set fire to the jungle of Angel Island when Tails flew in his Tornado III.

"Hello Bedwyr and… Eggman?!" shouted Tails, "Oh no, it's Sonic 3 all over again… Bedwyr, use your Aqua-Cannon to put out the fire!" Bedwyr called out his Aqua-Cannon to stop the fire from spreading while Tails used the lock-on missiles of his Tornado III to shoot down the Fire Breaths. After they were all dealt with Tails asked, "Where's Knuckles?"

"Aquarion here wanted to give him the day off and made us watch over the Emerald instead…"

"And who was the one that stopped watching over it?" scolded Aquarion.

"Stop it you two, we need to stop Robotnik- I mean Eggman! Follow me!" interrupted Tails as he started to lead Bedwyr through Angel Island. _"Hey, I actually get to be the leader instead of Sonic for once! Wonder what Knuckles is up to anyways…"_

* * *

**Knuckles**

Knuckles and Shadow were neck and neck down the streets of the city next to Emerald Coast with Jet following near-by and Rouge & Mighty attacking each other. "What's up faker, did the Professor forget to copy Sonic's speed for you?" shouted Knuckles as he did a 180 on a ramp to drive backwards and face Shadow.

"Heh, they didn't call me the Ultimate Lifeform for nothing!" shouted back Shadow as he suddenly swerved to the right, causing Jet, who was aiming an attack on Shadow, strike Knuckles instead.

"Ow! Damn it birdbrain, get out of the way!"

"Birdbrain? I'm the legendary wind master for crying out loud, so try to catch me, if you can that is!" retorted Jet as he sped ahead.

"Hey Shadow, how about we knock the hawk off his nest first, then fight?" called out Knuckles as he puffed out his fists.

"Look at that, the echidna isn't as dumb as I thought," answered Shadow as he readied a Chaos Spear. Shadow shot out his Chaos Spear, paralyzing Jet long enough for Knuckles to catch up and punch him into the wall of a building, but at the last second Jet rode up the wall and swooped down towards Shadow, "Damn, he wasn't kidding, Chaos Control!" Shadow teleported back a few feet before Jet landed, then shot out another series of Chaos Spears that propelled Jet forward for Knuckles to uppercut him into the clouds above.

"How's the sky legendary wind master?!" taunted Knuckles as he high-fived Shadow then raced on.

**Bedwyr**

"Dang, how much mechas does Eggman have?!" cried out Bedwyr as he and Tails were now fighting Big Arm in the renovated Launch Base Zone, on a platform high above the near-by lake.

"They seem to be endless," called back Tails as he Spin Attacked Big Arm for the 5th time, "but what I don't get is why he keeps using the same mechas from Sonic's 3rd Adventure!"

"You mean these are from the past?" asked Aquarion as Bedwyr slashed Big Arm.

"Yeah, Eggman used these against Sonic and me when he went after the Master Emerald years ago!"

"Well I felt a little sentimental!" called out Eggman from the cockpit, "But now it's time for a change of pace!" At this point Eggman called in a Death Egg Robot and fused it with Big Arm, "Behold, the Death Egg Big… Big Armed Death… Um…"

"What's the matter, can't even name your worthless mechas anymore?" called out Tails as he called in his Tornado III, "Time to fight fire with fire, Cyclone mode!" The Tornado III then switched into its walker form to face Eggman's own mecha.

"Bedwyr," scolded Aquarion, "don't just stand there! Switch into Paladin-Form since this will be an Offense-based battle!"

"Right," stuttered Bedwyr as he did so, "I'm just shocked of how Tails is far bolder when Sonic isn't around when Eggman attacks…"

"Point taken; now strike!" Eggman, who finally decided on the name Death Arm, launched his spiked fists at the Cyclone and at Bedwyr. Tails countered by sending out a barrage of missiles to stop the first while evading Eggman's lasers while Bedwyr blocked with Aquarion and used the extra weight of his armor to hold his ground. "Sir Bedwyr, praise for using a sophisticated parry, but you lack the strength to maintain this metal fist at bay!"

"I might not, but you do! Ultimate Soul-Surge: Misty Torrent!" Water from the lake below rose around Bedwyr and launched the spiked fist back to the Death Arm as Tails launched a harsh blow with his Volkan Cannon, delivering a harsh blow to the mecha.

* * *

**Knuckles**

"Damn, I can't believe you beat me!" exclaimed Shadow as he downed his 3rd bottle of Chaos Royal, his favorite beer.

"How did you do that one trick?" asked Jet, still on his first bottle, "The one where you sent me flying into the air?"

"Pfft, that? That was easy, just a simple uppercut, but like I'd tell you what made it powerful," Knuckles bragged while crushing his 5th can of Emerald Light with his head.

"After I have my way with you," added Rouge with a wink, making Knuckles grow a deeper red, "you'll be telling me whatever I want to know…"

"Ohhh!" cried out Mighty drunkenly.

The crowd suddenly cheered as Sonic boomed into the club with his sunglasses that he uses for Extreme Gear races on, his guitar medallion visible, and a case in his hand, "Knuckles? What you doing here? Don't you have an Emerald to guard?"

"Nah, the turtle dude and talking sword are covering for me," replied Knuckles, already getting tipsy, "What are you doing here?"

"The DJ of this club was sick and called me to fill in," replied Sonic as he jumped on to the DJ platform, "Time for a change of pace!"

"Did you just say that line the Egg dude says?"

"You didn't think Eggman made that quote first did you? He got that from me when we had a DJ battle one time."

"The Faker and Doctor had a DJ Battle?!" shouted Shadow, spitting out the beer in his mouth.

"Oh hey faker! Yup, we did and I scrambled that Eggman to crumbs!"

* * *

"I beg to differ hedgehog!" shouted Eggman as he flew in with his beat up Egg Mobile still holding the Master Emerald.

"There… You… Are… Eggman!" shouted Tails as Bedwyr and he ran into the club, panting to no end, "We… Chased… You… Through all of the levels of the SONIC 3 & KNUCKLES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"That was a blast and all," continued Bedwyr while Tails regained his breath, "but enough is enough!"

"My Emerald!" cried out Knuckles, running for the Master Emerald but tripping over his own feet.

"Like I was saying…" stated Eggman, "I demand a DJ Battle Rematch Hedgehog!"

"Fine by me, but if I win you gotta give back that Emerald Eggman!"

"And if I win you have to renounce your DJ career forever!"

Everyone gasped as they looked at Sonic and heard him say, "It's on!"

* * *

Everybody gathered around the DJ platform next to the dance floor as Sonic started the DJ Battle off with _Classic Speed Highway_, getting the dance floor pumped with everyone dancing, everyone but Bedwyr who was standing awkwardly to the side with Aquarion leaning on a stool next to him.

"My lord," exclaimed Aquarion as he saw a drunk Knuckles and Rouge grinding against each other, "THIS is how the Modern Mobians dance?!"

"Oh my… How am I supposed to dance like that?" wondered out loud Bedwyr as he saw Shadow bust a few breakdance moves of his own.

"Oh… Hello Bedwyr…" called out a drunken Blaze as she walked jaggedly to Bedwyr with a bottle of Sol imported from her dimension, "You've never danced before?"

"Uh, no…"

"Well it's easy, get over here." Before Bedwyr could protest Blaze yanked him to the dance floor and started to get him into the rhythm of a remix of _E.G.G.M.A.N._. While Blaze moved with perfect rhythm, Bedwyr stumbled around and bumped into people around him embarrassingly. "Take it easy Bedwyr, Mobian dancing isn't as complex as the dances of royalty! Just put your hand here, come closer, give a little jump in your step, and shake it!"

"Hey, this is kinda fun!" shouted Bedwyr as he was starting to get the gist while Sonic played _Classic Crisis City_ with one hand on the disc and the other playing his own guitar to the track, "Um, where's Silver though; won't he get mad or something…?"

"Who? The Silver guy? Oh he's working right now so let's just enjoy the night and see where it goes!" shouted Blaze as she handed Bedwyr a bottle of beer, who shrugged and started drinking while enjoying the new experience.

* * *

"Bedwyr!" shouted Aquarion, who was left behind at the bar, "Bedwyr THAT is not the behavior of a Prince!"

"Cool, a talking sword…" muttered Mighty, who was sitting next to him in a severely drunk state, "so you got left behind too huh?"

"Not exactly-"

"Well buddy, you think you have it great because you get invited to join Sonic's group, you get to appear in a game, but soon enough you only get into games with Sonic's friends, not Sonic himself, and soon enough they forget all about you entirely!"

"Oh my… Are you ok squire?"

"YUP!" cried out Mighty joyfully as the bartender, who was Silver, handed him another large mug of beer.

"Sonic actually remembers Mighty well enough to cover the cost of all the beer he wants on the weekends, to make sure he doesn't riot about not being in a game anymore…" muttered Silver to Aquarion before going wide-eyed and shouting, "What in the name of Iblis is Blaze doing dancing like that with… BEDWYR?! Aquarion?!"

"I have absolutely no idea Silver…" sighed Aquarion.

* * *

"Give it up you nasty pincushion!" shouted Eggman as he was playing a remix of the _Vs. Shadow_ and _Vs. Silver _Generation battles together*, making everyone cheer for the doctor for once as Shadow put it to those around him.

"Never!" shouted back Sonic as he whipped out his last two DJ discs in his case of records, "Time for my last move!" He then slammed them both into the turntable and started up _Wrapped in Black_, which made everyone curious until after a few seconds _Gangnam Style_ started to come on at the same time*, earning wild cheers from the crowd as a mix of Gangnam Style dancing and breakdancing broke out. "How's them apples DOCTOR?!"

"Damn you Hedgehog!" shouted Eggman as he disconnected the Master Emerald from his beat up Egg Mobile and flew away.

"YO BEDWYR!" shouted Silver furiously as he went over to Bedwyr & Blaze, who were both drunk and slowly grinding with each other, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"

"Um, dancing with this hot cat?" muttered Bedwyr as those around him laughed at his nonchalant approach to this situation.

"WELL BACK OFF BASTARD, THAT CAT IS MINE!"

"WHOA!" shouted Blaze as everyone was getting in a huge circle around Silver, Bedwyr, and Blaze while the remix was still going, "Who said I was yours?! How about a little dance battle? Winner gets… Me."

"Ohhh!" shouted Shadow, who was getting Tails to loosen up, Knuckles & Rouge, who were cuddled close together, Jet who was just staring at the whole mess being only slightly tipsy, and Sonic himself still making the mix. "Bedwyr! We may put Silver down in A LOT of abilities, like running, singing, being a man-"

"GET ON WITH IT!" shouted Silver.

"-but NOT dancing! This is suicide!"  
"Well now I must accept!" shouted Bedwyr, "Aquarion, didn't you say honor came with protecting it from challenges or something like that?"

"Yes Sir Bedwyr but not THIS type of challenge…"

"Well I DO ACCEPT!" shouted Bedwyr to Silver as he tightened his headband to keep the sweat out of his eyes, then busted out into a series of cliché club moves which got the mostly-drunken crowd cheering.

"Is THAT all you got?!" called out Silver as he started to breakdance while levitating into the air, earning loud shrieks from the women (& Jet).

"Pfft, that all? Aquarion!" called out Bedwyr as Aquarion nervously approached his drunken wielder, "AQUA-CANNON!" He used the Aqua-Cannon to create a geyser in the middle of the dance floor for him to breakdance at the same level as Silver. This pushed Silver over the edge as he summoned a Psychic Knife and attacked while Bedwyr quickly jumped down and grabbed Aquarion, the both of them sword-fighting while dancing at the same time. They both finally collided, sending both of them back with a huge cloud of smoke breaking out. When the smoke cleared, both were doing the dancing move that is iconic with _Gangnam Style_, waiting for someone to be called the winner. Blaze looked over both of them heavily intoxicated before she slid under Bedwyr still in that dance position. The crowd wooted and cheered for the new guy as the former new guy was left to drink depressed with Mighty.

* * *

The next morning Bedwyr woke up back in his cabin with a heavy hangover since it was his first time he ever drank, let alone partied in a club setting. "Ugh… My head hurts… Huh, what's this?" He then ruffled through his bed, finding scorch marks and a lacy pair of underwear with a note saying:

_I don't exactly recall what happened yesterday… But it felt… Great… See you around Bedwyr…_

_-Blaze_

"Uh Aquarion?"

"Yes Sir Bedwyr?" muttered wearily Aquarion.

"What exactly happened last night?"

"Well Sir, you fought Eggman, had a love affair with the Princess Blaze, got into a 'dance battle' with Silver…"

"Wait, what was that second part?!"

"You had a love affair with Blaze sir. You danced in a repulsive manner, angered Silver due to that, and from what I could hear you… Mated with her…"

"WHAT?!"

"Well at least she's royalty if you two must be together…"

"WHOA, what are you saying?"

"Nothing sir, let's just hope so anyways…"

* * *

**Disclaimers: Sonic & co. belong to SEGA, Bedwyr is my OC, and the * Remixes actually are real which someone else made, so look them up if you're curious to actually hear them.**

**Author's Note: Believe it or not, but this was actually meant to be Chapter 10 in _Welcome to Mobius!_. However, by the time I was half-done typing the Club Scenes, the size and insanity going on made me make this into a oneshot instead. Let me know what you thought of this!**

**Thank goodness it's Winter Break! Hopefully I'll be able to post every few days instead of every week or so, especially since I wish to make heavy progress in my Sonic/Pokemon crossovers. The next thing that I'll be working on though is a Christmas themed sequel to _Thanksgiving on the Black Comet_, but this will be posted on SonicFanaticInc's page this time so be sure to look there, which should be posted on Christmas or the day after at the latest, if you want to read it!  
**

**Look at that, I posted this on 12/22/12. See, the world didn't end... lol. Carry on with your preparations for Christmas!**

**-Werehog20**

**Look at that, I posted this on 12-**


End file.
